You Make Me Wanna Scream
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: Miranda has dealt with the ridicule of the Marauders long enough. Especially after throwing a particular mongrel by the name of Black in the lake. So she returns to Hogwarts changed both inside and out.
1. Stiches Be Gone

There she sat, alone completely secluded from the rest of Gryffindor house. She seemed pleased enough with the arrangement. Bloody hell, she didn't even seem to notice anyone. Her eyes were devouring the book in front of her. While she shoveled pieces of toast and egg into her mouth. "Padfoot? Oi Sirius, what're you looking at?"

Sirius Black jumped slightly and looked away from the girl to his friend Prongs, better known as James Potter. "Wha? Oh nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, James leaned back slightly. His eyes reached the end of the table. They widened. Pulling back, he stared at Sirius. "Why were you looking at Burgs?"

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Padfoot shrugged. "Who the hell is Burgs?" Rolling his eyes James replied. "Bloody hell you are thick, don't you remember? You used to call her Stitches?"

Black leaned back, getting another look at the girl. He remembered Stitches. But that was not Stitches, for one the Stitches he knew licked her lips every five seconds, causing horrible scabs to coat her lips. Sirius had tormented her since second year. By fifth year, Stitches had had enough. She socked him in the jaw and levitated him to the middle of the Black Lake and dropped him into the freezing water. The teasing had been in good humor, Sirius had never meant to piss her off that badly.

As if feeling his eyes on her, the girl looked up from her book. Her doughy brown eyes instantly hardened from behind her glasses. Before Padfoot could react, her wand was out and he was thrown head first into his bowl of porridge.

Sputtering, Sirius pushed his porridge coated hair from his face. He wield round, his wand was out and ready for retaliation. But by then she had made it to the doors of the Great Hall, her cloak sweeping the floor as she went.

Fingering clumps of gunk from his hair, Sirius mumbled to himself about crazy broads. James was doing his best to stifle his laughter. In his defense, Padfoot looked ridicules. Glaring, Sirius hissed. "Shut up James!"

Looking at the exit he mumbled. "She's blooming mental." Smirking, James replied. "Well you did hang upside down to get a look at her delicates two years ago." Padfoot shook a wiped his hands on his napkin. "I was just messing around."

What sounded like a book slamming on the table rang through the Great Hall. Both Marauders jumped and looked down the breakfast table. Lily Evans was glaring daggers at them. "You both are so thick!"

James smiled, glad for the attention of his so called girl. "Whatever do you mean Lily-flower?"

Lily's green eyes looked venomous. "Call me that again Potter, and I'll hex you senseless." A silence fell between the two Head Prefects. Potter looked smug, and his eyes twinkled with mischief, while Evans looked livid. Raising an eyebrow, Sirius broke the silence. "Oi, Evans you were saying something."

Shaking her head, Lily glared at Black. "I was saying that you're bloody thick in the head. Do you have any idea how badly you made Miranda feel since second year?"

Giving her a questioning look, Sirius asked. "Wait, who?" Lily's cheeks were slowly starting to resemble the color of her hair "Miranda Burgs, you stupid cock-up."

James was starting to get nervous. Lily was never one for language like that. Normally she was very calm and collected, even when James was annoying the living piss out of her. Lily's face slowly returned to its normal color. Collecting her bag, Lily threw it across her shoulder and left the Hall. James attempted to call her back. Turning, he glared at Sirius. "Well done mate, you pissed her off!"

That said, James got up and ran after Lily, leaving Sirius with only Remus and Peter for company. Looking at Remus, he seemed rather dumbfounded. Shrugging Moony stated. "I told you not to mess with Burgs; it's your own bloody fault for not listening to me."

Clutching at his still porridge slicked hair; Sirius got up and left the Hall, mumbling to himself. "Not a week in the year and I've already got an angry woman on my hands….I haven't even had sex with her yet."

Meanwhile, outside the castle Miranda was making her way over to the large tree, which rested just before the grassy field met with the dark waters of the Black Lake; smiling at the memory of Sirius Black sputtering and cursing in the middle of the lake. Taking a seat, Miranda cracked her book open. Leaning her back against the trunk after dumping her bag into the grass, she soaked up the last remaining bits of the summer sun.

Before she could fully get into her book, Miranda checked her wrist watch. She still had an hour and half to enjoy her free time. It was her second day back at Hogwarts, so she already had her class schedule.

The summer away from school had been a long three months of change. Miranda had basically worked on her appearance the entire break. After the little incident with Black being tossed into the lake, along with the threat of expulsion for her crime, Miranda figured she couldn't handle another year of Black teasing her. Hell, she almost got away with the git not paying her any mind. But it seemed to be too much to ask to have her last two years free of Black breathing down her neck.

Miranda thoughtfully ran her fingers over her now smooth lips. They used to be callused and scarred due to her nervous habit of licking them every five seconds. Miranda had spent a month breaking, herself of the habit, and then afterword she made an appointment at St. Mungos to heal her lips up. Just before school started, Miranda rid herself of her once tangled mane of hair. It was now shorter, layered and gleamed in the sun, showing the natural blonde highlights that were once hidden by the array of light brown curls.

The only thing left from the looks of the previous years, were her black horn rimmed glasses. The Marauders never made fun of her glasses, so she felt safe keeping them. Now she was a tad worried, with all the other ugliness gone, they may find something new to poke fun at.

Miranda shuddered as she recalled one incident in particular where Black held her upside down and gave everyone a look at her panties. It had been the one day where she had decided to wear her new red lacey underwear. The memory caused her to flush red with anger and embarrassment.

Checking her watch again, Miranda hopped to her feet. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Her first class was Potions with Slughorne, and that was all the way in the dungeons, in Slytherin territory.

Despite the fact that Miranda was practically sprinting down the halls, she only just managed to make to Potions. Her heart sank when she reached the class; everyone seemed to have been given partners. Looking around, she spotted Lily, who was sitting begrudgingly next to Potter. Seeing Miranda, Lily mouthed an apology. Shaking her head, Miranda simply shrugged it off and smiled. "Ms. Burgs! I was worried you weren't going to show up."

Miranda snapped to attention as Slughorne made his way over to her from behind his desk. Slughorne had always been kind to Miranda, though he never invited her into his 'Slug Club' even though she had quite the knack for Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. She had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with her past looks. Because when Slughorne managed to get a better look at her, his eyes widened for a moment. Miranda thanked her lucky stars he didn't mention the change in appearance. That was the last thing she needed or wanted for that matter. "There is an empty chair over on the left side of the room."

Nodding, she made her way over to where Slughorne was pointing. Keeping her head down, to avoid being stared at, Miranda made her way over to the empty chair. She didn't look up to see who her partner was until she had settled herself in the chair. Pulling out her Potions book, some parchment, and her peacock feather quill, she looked up.

Miranda's heart instantly fell, all the blood rushed from her face. She was absolutely petrified. A pair of cold grey eyes, she knew those eyes. Hell, she feared them. Lady Fate must really hate her, because as she would have it, Miranda was stuck working with Sirius Black for Potions.

It didn't take long for the questioning look in Black's eyes to be replaced with a mischievous glint. Miranda inwardly flinched, that glint always meant trouble. "Well hello Miranda."

She stared; he had never used her name before much less her first one. On instinct, she went on the defensive. "What do you want Black?"

Black smirked. "I don't want anything." Miranda scoffed. Sure, he always said that before he tormented her. She was about ready to hex him to kingdom come, but the two were instantly interrupted. "Class, may I have your attention, if you please."

Glancing at her, Sirius leaned close and whispered. "We'll talk later." Miranda paled. Talking to, _him_ was the last thing she wanted to do.

Throughout all of Potions, Miranda was on edge. Her movement's jerky, causing her usual clean slant writing to be blotched and unkempt. Sirius attempted a couple times to send her notes, but once they reached Miranda's side of the desk; she would take out her want and set them on fire. At least Fate was kind enough to make Slughorne's powers of perception weak, almost nonexistent.

At long last the bell rang, and Potions class was over. Shooting up from her seat, Miranda made for the door. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard her name being called. She instantly sped up, practically pushing other students out of the way.

Making it back into the sunlight of the hallways, Miranda breathed. She had made it out alive. Lily came up from the stairs; she was out of breath and seemed slightly irritated. "Christ Miranda! Why were you running?"

She mentally slapped herself, she was letting her fear of Black get the better of her. "That was you calling me?"

Raising her eyebrows, Lily pulled a 'duh' look "Yeah, who else?" Miranda didn't reply, she only smiled and joined Lily. Together the two muggleborns made there was to Herbology.


	2. Literate Felines

The rest of the day went quite well. Miranda managed to gain back her confidence despite the fact that Black was in most of her classes. But thankfully some of the teachers knew the two students' strained relationship, and kept them as far apart as possible.

Sirius did not attempt to start another conversation after what happened in Potions. After all it wasn't his fault that the girl was so damned stubborn. He didn't even want to apologize; James was the one who told him to do it. Black had only made an attempt because the ever whipped James told him to. To be frank, Padfoot was still upset by the incident at breakfast. But he remembered the look of fear in Burgs' eyes when she realized who her Potions partner was. The fact that she seemed so scared and upset by his presence slightly disturbed him, Black wasn't a bad guy just an arse hole.

The fact that he couldn't sleep proved that he was semi decent; Miranda's eyes haunted him as he scowled up at the ceiling. Sirius was derailed from his thoughts by the sound of a laugh coming from the common room. Raising his eyebrows, he looked over at the clock in the corner of the room. It was two in the bloody morning. Who the hell was up that late?

Quietly he rose from the warmth of his bed. Pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms, Sirius opened the door and looked out. From what he could see from where he stood. The fire was still blazing in the grate. Hearing yet another chuckle, Black stepped out onto the landing. Looking around the corner, he found Miranda Burgs sitting in one of the bigger seats closest to the fire place.

Miranda felt relaxed sitting before the flames. Comfortably snuggled into her favorite chair, a new book in hand, and her new pet kitten slumped happily over her right shoulder. The cat had been a gift from her mother for her birthday. Somehow when Miranda was shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley, her mother managed to exchange muggle money for wizard money and bought her Pyewacket a small Siamese kitten with purple eyes.

She was on page fifty of her new copy of "Dexter the Wandering Muggle." Right when she was about to turn the page, Pyewacket smacked his paw down. At first he thought he was simply playing, but the cat refused to retract his foot. Glancing sideways, Miranda gaped; the cat's eyes were moving back and forth across the page, almost as if it were reading. Pyewacket looked at her and removed his paw, giving her the go ahead to turn the page. Miranda laughed. "My mother just had to give me a magic cat that can read, fantastic." Looking at Pyewacket she asked. "You do realize that if you want to read, you're going to have to speed up or we'll never finish this book right?"

Pye purred and rubbed his head against Miranda's forehead. Letting loose another chuckle, the pair continued to read quietly. Sirius observed from his spot on the landing. Still smiling, Miranda tossed her now free hair out of her face. It caught the firelight and shimmered like gold.

The floorboards beneath his feet began to creak, almost instantly Miranda's eyes jumped from the book. Moving instantly to the place where Sirius stood. Jumping from her chair she practically threw Pyewacket from her shoulder; the cat let out an insulted hiss and streaked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Miranda had her wand out within a mere three seconds. She aimed it at Sirius, her eyes filled with hate. "Try anything Black, and I'll hex you to kingdom come."

Sirius held up his hands, showing he meant no harm. "Merlin, Sti…Burgs you act like I'm going to hurt you!"

Raising her eyebrows, Miranda smirked. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Slowly, Sirius made his way down into the common room. Miranda kept a careful eye on him, her wand aimed right at him. Growing slightly irritated, Sirius put his hands down. "Will you put that bloody thing away? I feel like you're gonna kill me!"

At this, Miranda smiled, she cooed. "You have no idea how tempting that sounds you bloody bastard."

Giving him another careful once over Miranda put away her wand. Relaxing, Sirius snapped. "Do you always hold grudges?"

This caused Miranda to pause as she bent down to pick up her fallen book. Looking up at Sirius she replied coldly. "So far you're the only one who earned it."

Turning on her heel she began to make her way toward the spiral staircase. Pausing, she looked at Sirius. "I can't believe I was so afraid of you, you're nothing but a poof."

She had been afraid of him? That seemed like an overreaction to what Sirius did to her. He chuckled. "You were afraid of me?"

Miranda's knuckles whitened against the railing. Hoping off the first step, she flew at him. She was inches from Black; her loose hair seemed to poof like the tail of an angry cat. Miranda was a few inches shorter; she damned herself for the lack in height. Grinding her teeth, she hissed. "It's not funny; you made it almost impossible for me to walk down a bloody hallway without being laughed at."

Sirius stared down at her, her could see bits of Miranda's old self. Her hair had managed to go back to being curled and frizzed. A single thought crossed his mind. 'She smells like orange blossoms.' Pointing a finger in his face, she continued. "None of what you did was funny. I feel ashamed for letting it get to me in the first place."

Black quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes she muttered. "You are so bloody thick."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Miranda moved away and went up the steps to go to bed. "I wanted to go a couple years under the Sneaker Scope, so I did a little work on myself this summer."

Black stared after her, so she had wanted nothing but to be ignored. He felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach; it made him feel slightly sick. Looking down, he noticed Miranda's cat skirting around the couch, large purple eyes directed at him. Kneeling down he beckoned to the cat. Pyewacket cocked his head to the side and slowly made his way to Black's waiting hands. Strange, cats normally hated him.

Pyewacket curled into his arms purred happily. Smirking, Sirius scratched the cat under its chin and took a seat on the first step to the boys' dormitory. Seeing a leather collar, he found the tag. Raising an eyebrow, he starred at the cat. "Pyewacket, what kind of name is that?"

As if on cue, Miranda came down the stairs, instead of the robes she had been wearing earlier, she was in a purple tank-top and black pajama shorts. She didn't take notice of Sirius. "Pye, Pyewacket you barmy feline, where did you go?"

Sirius stood up; Miranda froze again, her eyes narrowed. But they softened at the sight of her cat. She walked over and took Pye from Sirius's arms. She looked up at Him, and bit her lip. "Thanks."

Turning she ran, Pyewacket in arms. Sirius watched her as she took the stairs, her scent hung in the air still. Miranda spared one last look at Black before she disappeared into her room. The door closed with an almost inaudible click. Sirius went up the stairs, intent on getting a few more hours of sleep. Five minutes after his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

A few days passed after Miranda and Sirius's encounter in the common room. Since then, Burgs had been sure to avoid Black, in her mind she wanted nothing to do with him. So she sacrificed her early morning reading sessions in front of the fireplace. Instead she stayed in her dorm to read, much to her own annoyance and displeasure. Some of her dorm mates had a nasty snoring habit.


End file.
